When purchasing insurance, clients desire to purchase insurance policies that provide favorable coverage at favorable prices. However, a long standing problem in the insurance industry is to determine which insurance companies the client should approach so the client may obtain multiple quotes from multiple insurance companies and allow the client to compare the price, policy provisions, the level of service by the insurance company, etc., facilitating selection of the insurance company that is the best fit for the client. This problem may be described as the client-to-market problem, i.e., how to match a client to the correct market. This problem may be exasperated because of the ever-changing market landscape where insurance companies constantly change their risk appetite and focus.
On the other hand, there is another long-standing problem in the insurance industry that may be considered the other side of the coin of the client-to-market problem. Specifically, the market-to-client problem, where the insurance companies are attempting to target potential clients that are most likely to purchase the type of policies that the insurance company wants to sell and/or that best fit the insurance companies appetite for risk.